1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a applying device, and more particularly to an oil applying device for a machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical machines, including press machine, forge machine or punch machine, include a forging hammer for acting on the work pieces such that the work pieces may generate heat. In order to dissipate the heat, lubricating oil is required to be applied onto the work pieces. However, typical oil applying devices may be used for applying the oil to one surface of the work pieces only and may not uniformly apply the oil onto the work pieces.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional oil applying devices.